


他的上衣

by hamandegg



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamandegg/pseuds/hamandegg
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 9





	他的上衣

這不是一個秘密，傑森穿在身上的衣服是迪克的。

柯莉知道，羅伊知道，傑森自己知道。至於迪克本人知不知道……他不確定。  
畢竟……那只是一件衣服，他可能有好幾件同樣的，甚至他可能根本不記得自己有過這樣的一件衣服。

有時候，傑森會去聞衣服上殘留的氣味，像是迪克離得很近，就在街口的咖啡店裡，啜飲著一杯熱拿鐵；在十一月午夜的屋頂上，奔跑、翻滾、飛越，迎著風俯視著從不入眠的哥譚；或是就和自己坐在沙發上，懷裡抱著奶油味的爆米花，心不在焉的看著電影。

現在，迪克的味道已經沒有了，傑森只能聞到煙硝味、殘留的洗衣精，以及自己身上的味道。

「小翅膀~」傑森不用轉身，在迪克飛到頂樓的時候傑森就已經注意到他了。  
「怎樣，迪基鳥?蝙蝠崽子嫌你煩把你趕出來了?」  
「達米安已經先回去了，我們剛端掉一起毒品交易案，我留下來是想稍微散散步。不要對你哥這麼冷淡啦，好冷嘛，讓我抱抱~」受不住迪克的攻勢，傑森認命的張開原本抱著胸的雙臂，任他的抱抱熊大哥在他身上取暖。

傑森注意到了迪克肩膀上纏繞著的繃帶與消毒水味。  
「受傷了?」傑森知道他沒事，但這時不說些什麼未免有點太無情了。  
「沒什麼啦，只是肩膀被子彈擦到了而己。」  
「瞧你說的好像只是剛剛走出門去吃趟午飯似的。」也許在他心裡真的就只是如此，對於年紀輕輕已經見過生離死別的他們而言，去見上帝就只是今天或是晚一點的事而已。

熟悉的氣味再一次竄進了鼻腔，迪克的味道，即使經過了一段時日，他的氣味還是沒什麼改變，就跟這件衣服上原有的氣味一樣。

傑森曾經想問，想問迪克很多事，像是「不問我衣服怎麼來的嗎」、「我跟你舊隊友組隊了你介意嗎」、「聽說你因為我揍過老蝙蝠」、「想過幫我報仇嗎」、「你對我有什麼想法」、「你是不是……」

但是傑森終究沒有開過口，他不想看迪克愧疚，或是難過，也不需要他的愧疚與難過，當這一切混和著愛、情緒、遺憾，事情又變得更加複雜、混淆。所以，不如就這麼繼續下去，裝作已經遺忘，裝作並不在意，裝作什麼也沒察覺。直到哪一天，自己終於能夠放下無謂的執著與畏懼，向他把一切吐露個痛快，讓自己能更向前一步走向他。

傑森不知道那天什麼時候會來，他現在只希望迪克能在他懷裡再待久一些。

\--------------------------------------------  
『為什麼穿著我的衣服?』

這句話迪克一直問不出口，他怕得到的會是一句「不知道」、「沒為什麼」，讓自己的妄想破碎後隨之飄散。

他知道嗎?在意嗎?還是壓根不知道這件事，連一點在意都沒有，一切只是自己一廂情願。

迪克不想承認，但他確實怯懦了，比起過去，迪克更不知道該怎麼跟現在的傑森交談，害怕破壞了彼此的關係，在意著傑森的想法，害怕他再一次離開，或是更糟。

與其冒險捅破這薄薄的一層窗紙，他寧可裝作什麼都不知道。  
他寧可現在短暫的待在傑森懷裡，享受他的溫暖，以及接受自己的上衣已經染上傑森的氣味這一個事實。


End file.
